User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Emoji Morphers
Who remembers those cringey "As Told by Emoji" videos Disney made? Especially when the Emojis of the characters looked way too much like Tsum Tsums? Boom, Morphers is getting every episode made into Emojis, too. Fruit-Nut in Lava Wastelands. Florence = lounging in a magma spa, ➕ Vanessa = ��. Zoe �� in, �� Vanessa with a bolt action rifle in butt ➕ ��. Vanessa �� ➕ charges at her, but ��️�� �� off, causing Vanessa to pass out. ✂️ to Mine. Christians take turns burrowing out of ground ➕ ��. ✂️ to a ��. Sebastian = jumping ��, trying to get a Fruit-��, but sighs in defeat when ��️�� cannot reach. Zoe: (Off-screen.) ��, Sebastian! (Sinister version of Morphers theme ��) (�� in, circles Sebastian ⏳.) �� guy, what ���� �� to? Sebastian: (�� to Fruit-��.) Fruit-��, ��! (⬆️�� depressed.) �� in tummy... Zoe: ❎ ��, Your pal Zoe got your needs guy! (Pulls out a Morpher Wheel.) TA-DA! ��? (�� ��, Sebastian = ☁ behind ��. Se sets Morpher Wheel ��, ➕ pats it.) Fruit-��...tummy! nervously goes �� to it ➕ �� it. Sebastian: (�� in horror.) [ Morpher Wheel turns into a ���� ���� hole.] Sebastian: (Breathing heavily in terror.) Zoe: (��.) [ ���� hole sucks 2️⃣ in as Sebastian �� away. ���� = then smashed by mounds of �� ��, with nuggets sticking to them.] Sebastian: (Screaming.) Zoe: (Cackling.) Sebastian ➕ Zoe: MORPH! [ 2️⃣ �� each with each other ➕ Morpher. ���� hole �� ➕ Sebastian/Zoe = in its place. It stands with a determined ��, but then stares at it's feet in ��. 1️⃣ of jets goes off, turning it's �� realistically burnt.] Sebastian & Zoe Morph: (in Sebastian’s ��) ��! ���� ��- (Suddenly �� off, starts screaming.) to Mines, Kristian ➕ Sheldon = lounging halfway in pits, ��. Morph �� them with a gunfire sound. ✂️ to Lava Wastelands, Florence = still lounging in Jacuzzi. Morph goes �� ➕ pops upwards into ��, �� both of them tight. Florence: (Straining heavily, her head burst into �� ➕ ��️�� screams.) �� = caused, launching all of them ��. Florence �� �� with her arms crossed ➕ Sebastian ➕ Zoe ��, de-Morphed. Zoe: (Lounging in midair.) Heh, some fun, ��? Sebastian: (Furiously, chasing her in midair.) ����...! Zoe: (�� screams.) [ 2️⃣ of them land in Fruit-�� �� ➕ �� �� ground.] Sebastian: (Furiously.) �� ����. ��, killing Sebastian gorily Zoe: Hehe! Fruit-��! (Devours Fruit-�� whole.) Macaron-I & Cheese Morphers = �� �� a stone formation, �� Macaron-=.] Zoe: These Macaron-= = insanely epic! (�� hers.) Vincent: I �� Macaron-=! (�� his.) Kristian: ��, so ��! I want another. Florence: Que ���� carga que usted, mi Christian compadre. ���� have got plenty... (Dumps 1️⃣ into her fingers from crate, then realizes it = last Macaron-I) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! that = our last Macaron-I! Morphers’ �� ⬆️�� wide as ���� gulp ➕ stare at Kristian. ��️�� �� burrows �� into a cavern, ➕ lands �� a stone. Kristian: last Macaron-I... (Opens wide to �� it, Zoe zooms in ➕ �� him ��, Kristian's teeth shatter.) Zoe: Macaron-I! (Spins it �� her finger ➕ prepares to �� it, Sheldon suddenly burrows from ⤴️ her ➕ knocks her into atmosphere. ��️�� catches Macaron-I while Zoe �� in background, screaming.) Sheldon: Macaron... Vanessa: (�� Sheldon away.) ...I! (��️�� �� a charging sound ➕ �� ��. Zak �� a bolt of ⚡️ from his electricity ��, electrocuting Vanessa ➕ making her �� into a stone ➕ shatter. Macaron-I lands �� ground, ➕ ��️�� picks it ��.) Zak: Maca... �� ...Ron-I! [ Christians dig �� from ground ➕ �� their Cubit, turn into �� pins until �� �� rolls them ⤴️⤵️, ➕ Merph.] Christian Merph: Macaron-I! starts screaming while ��. Christian Merph turns into a boulder, rolling behind him. ��️�� �� to his side, Tess ➕ Vincent = �� to him, Tess holding a Morpher Wheel. 2️⃣ of them tackle Zak out of way as Christian Merph makes a leap in direction where Zak was. In a ✨ of ��, Ernest Merph = formed, ➕ shocks itself. From offscreen, a ���� of �� comes out, ➕ Ingrid Merph = formed. ��️�� breathes more ��, then �� ��, her �� ✨ ��. Ingrid Merph: ��! Macaron-I! 3️⃣ Merphes �� towards Macaron-I ➕ tackle it. A ☁ of dust forms, with ⚡️, stone fragments, ➕ �� ���� through it. Eventually, it clears. Everyone = demerphed, ➕ all but Zoe = lying �� ground. Zoe stumbles in. Zoe: (��.) That was great, guys. So much fun... (Lands �� Macaron-I, breaking it.) gasps as Zoe stands ��. Macaron-I crumbs = now where Macaron-I was. ���� all put �� to their heads. Zoe: (��.) Macaron-I... suddenly �� a crunching noise ➕ �� ��. A Norpher = �� �� a stone, �� a container of Macaron-=. ��️�� ⬆️�� shocked when ��️�� notices Morphers. ✂️ to ⤴️⤵️ a hill, ��️��’ i �� away, clutching cube. Morphers: (Jumping �� ⤴️⤵️ hill.) Macaron-I!!! Hot Screaming Shower = humming ➕ taking a ��. Suddenly, lava disappears; ��️�� �� �� in �� as a gurgling noise = heard. ✂️ to outside. Zoe uses her jet boosters �� Florence's head to �� it ��. Vanessa: (�� in, panicking) ��, gals! molten rock �� = clogged again! ��! Tess ➕ Kristian = coming ⤴️⤵️ for ��! ���� have gots to do something about that faucet! Florence: ���� guys wanna fix it... by morphing? holds out Morpher Wheel, all 3️⃣ �� it. Morpher Wheel ⬆️�� a �������� arm, which grabs trio, bounces left ➕ right ➕ morphs them to Ingrid Merph. ��️�� �� towards pipes ➕ �� into them, sending a ����-�� �� bulge clanking �� throughout system. ✂️ to Kristian's ��, then into his ��. Kristian = holding Fifty �� of ���� ➕ slams open ��, about to �� in ��, which glows �� ����. ✂️ to outside his ��. Kristian: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Environment shakes.) [ �� bulge ���� through pipe system again. ✂️ to Tess's ��. Tess comes �� from ��, = �� exercise ��, ➕ = ��. ��️�� ⛔️ next to a water ⛲, which bulge ⛔️ at, making ⛲ glow �� scarlet. ��️�� �� her �� to ��. ✂️ to outside her ��.] Tess: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Environment shakes.) to Vanessa humming ➕ taking a ��. There = a knock ➕ ��️�� �� out, now �� a towel ➕ opens magma �� to �� Kristian ➕ Tess, both furious. There = scarring �� Tess’s ��. Vanessa: ��, fellers. Tess: (Swollen) ���� �� ���� �� cavity! Kristian: ��! ���� �� ���� wood! (Screen lowers, �� to his crimson ��.) Vanessa: ��... um... sorry dudes, but... uh... ���� know what ���� ��...! to Vanessa ➕ Tess �� ��, �� �� Tess: (Normal) It = totally true what ���� ��, right... ��... Kristian? (Cringes ��.) to Kristian. ��️�� = holding an �� cone. Kristian: ��! ��! (Pan out, ��️�� has 3️⃣ �� cones stuck to his ��.) �� does make everything better! (�� ��.) Ernest Stoners starts in Mine. Kristian: Sebastian, Sheldon, I greatest digger! Sebastian: I greatest digger. Sheldon: I greatest. Kristian: Contest! ( Christians dig through earth. Sebastian ➕ Sheldon �� �� to Mine's surface ➕ Kristian �� �� south, blocked by Sebastian ➕ Sheldon's tunnels.) Sebastian ➕ Sheldon: (Jumping ��.) Winner! (�� �� kingdom.) Sheldon: Where Kristian? to Mountain Urban, Kristian burrows through ground. Kristian: Winner! (�� �� ➕ realizes ��️�� = �� in right place.) What = ��?, Where am I? ( Ernests' hands grab him ➕ ��️�� screams as ��️�� = pulled toward screen. screen goes �� for a moment.) Sebastian ➕ Sheldon: (Popping out of pit Kristian made.) Kristian? ✨ of ���� �� = shown. ✂️ to �� of ��: an Electrical ��. Kristian = �� against it ➕ Ernests = surrounding it. Ernests = ��. Tess �� her ponytail to Kristian, electrocuting him. Kristian: (yelling in agony) YOWOWOWOWOW! Sebastian ➕ Sheldon: ⛔️! Sebastian: ���� ❎ slaughter Kristian! Tess: Nah. ���� Ernests = ��---(electrocutes herself)---sacrificing ��! Vincent: ��! ���� = preparing for Ernest annual dance (electrocutes himself) PART-AY!!! (��) Zak: Er(electrocutes himself)nests ---! Kristian: I agree to fun ����! Sheldon: Then, ���� make Ernest �� dance ��! to stone formation. Ernests ➕ Christians dance Kristian: ����, ���� fun! Tess: (Pulling out Ernest Wheel) How = (electrocutes herself) about ���� Morphed it �� a notch? Kristian: ��! ��! Morpher Wheel! (Pulls out Christian Wheel. 2️⃣ villages �� their respective Morpher Wheels. ���� each �� �� in nests, where a ���� �� �� �� them, crows, ➕ ���� Merph. ���� start to dance, Ernest Merph electrocuting themselves.) Christians Max: Whoa! Your dance moves... electrocute! Ernests Max: �� ����! Christians Max: But I greatest... ��! Merphs glare at each other. Both: CONTEST! Norphers opens in Lava Wastelands. Florence: ¡Bienvenido, Bienvenido, a Ingrid Reino mi compadre Cristiano! So, Sebastian, all I got to �� =: let Radical �� begin! Sebastian: ��, Florence! Radical ��! Radical ��! Florence: ➕ Radical �� begins �� our magma slide! Ready? Sebastian: (Now �� flotation device ➕ goggles with snorkel.) Magma slide! Magma slide! Florence: (Places �� tan lotion �� bridge of his ����.) Then let ������ get it ��! Norpher: (�� from ☁️, hitting Florence in head, ����️���� gets a bump.) Norph! Florence: What ��?! Norpher: Norph, Norph, Norph! Florence: Ugh...a Norpher. Why ������ fellows always got to Norph our fun? Norpher: (�� at Florence ➕ Sebastian) Morphers? Kill ������! Norphers? �������� ��! Heh... Florence: ������ kill ������! Sebastian: (��.) Norpher: (Hits Florence again.) Norph! Florence: Dude, quit it! (Norpher �� hits Florence.) ⛔️ f-in' lameness. [ Norpher nibbles Sebastian's ��, Florence ➕ Sebastian glare at each other in offense, Sebastian ���� Norpher off.] Norpher: (�� into stone, shatters into an skeletal mantle with organs.) Norph! (Whistles. A horde of Norphers pop �� surrounding 2️⃣ Morphers.) Florence: (Panicking.) Pull out Morpher Wheel, pull out Morpher Wheel, pull out Morpher Wheel! (Sebastian pulls out a Morpher Wheel.) Hah! let ������ Morph �� a-- Norpher: (Knocks Morpher Wheel out of Sebastian's fingers.) Norph! Florence: Aw, �� �� �� �� [ Norpher swarm jumps �� Sebastian ➕ Florence, �� �� them into a state of helplessness.] Florence: (bruised ➕ swollen sounding) ������ got to find Morpher Wheel! Sebastian: (scarred ➕ swollen sounding) I ❎ ��... Morpher Wheel! Norpher �� in background with Morpher Wheel in his hands. Florence ➕ Sebastian bounce Norpher ➕ ���� Morpher Wheel a little �� as Sebastian dies ➕ a nimbostratus ☁ appears. A bolt of electricity �� ➕ electrocutes them, Morphing Sebastian ➕ Florence into Florence & Sebastian Morph Florence & Sebastian Morph: (In Florence's ��.) ��, ��! let ������ get Morpher! [ Norpher swarm screams �� as Florence & Sebastian Morph stomps to ground with its �� ablaze, yelling. Every Norpher = killed ➕ eventually, magma slide = "upgraded."] Florence: Super gigantic ultimate magma slide! Sebastian: Radical ��! Radical ��! Norpher: (���� Sebastian in face) Norph! Florence: ������ got to be ���� ������! Norpher: (Swings ✊�� at Morphels.) Norph, Norph, Norph, Norph, Norph, Norph, Norph! (Middle finger. Sebastian �� �� Norpher. It sticks to his �� as ����️���� ➕ Florence ���� towards slide.) Norph Norph! Norph Norph! Norph Norph! to " ��" logo. Norpher: (Destroys logo, shatters into a robotic skeleton with organs, �� to it, ➕ ��.) Norph! Norph! Norph Norph Norph! Norph! Norph! Norph Norph Norph!!! Poophole ➕ Vanessa = ���� �� a sidewalk. Zak: So then, ����️���� said "do �� take any woody Norphers!" ��, Zak �� �� something ➕ yelps. Pan out, there = a �� hole in road. Zak: (Jumps out of �� hole, electrocuting himself) WHO PUT THIS POOPHOLE HEEEERRRRE?! (�� to �� hole.) This = a serious safety hazzzzzzard! I fell in it! �� this! (���� in place, trips into �� hole) Do de do do do do do do... Wah! Even ������ (�� at Vanessa's butt, Vanessa ⬆️�� surprised.) could �� in it! �� this! (Shoves Vanessa in �� hole, Vanessa ��.) Every Morpher, young ➕ old, = at risk! ➕ (Accidentally ���� Vanessa �� into �� hole.) furthermore, an unzzzightly blemished to our pulchritudinous ➕ precious, to-be-protected landzzzzcape! Vanessa: (Still in �� hole, holding �� an Ingrid/Ernest Morpher Wheel) let ������ Morph. Zak: (Electrocutes self) ��! Vanessa ➕ Zak: Morph! = pulled into a �� organ ➕ Morph. Morph rubs its hands �� its cap ➕ places them onto �� hole, causing a �������� ��, destroying entire background, leaving it entirely ��❄️, save for a �� where �� hole was. Zak: Well, �� at that! ❎ more �� hole! ������ fixed it! Vanessa: By Morphing! ➕ Vanessa �� each other ➕ continue ����. Zak: So, 2️⃣ Morphers ➕ a Norpher ���� into an illegal pharmacy... Marph ➕ Kristian = �� land, with a river separating them from other side. Kristian: Florence? How ������ get... cross river? I want fun... BBQ too! to other side of river. Sebastian, Sheldon, Tess, Vincent, ➕ Vanessa = there, tittering ➕ dancing. Tess: Hurry ��, b***es! ������ volt-o-meter = reading this barbecue �� at...(Meter �� Tess' �� increases.) zzzzzuper funzzzzzz! (Buzzes.) Kristian: SUPER FUNS?!? (�� �� to head) WAAAAAHAHA... HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Florence: (Pulls out Christianr/Ingrid Morpher Wheel) Gots a Morpher Wheel! Kristian: ��, ��, ��, ��! (Cowers ��.) But maybe ��... maybe ❎. �� to ��, Sheldon = �� a ��, holding a Peeniata. Sheldon: Peeñata! hangs Peeñata ➕ partygoers ��. ✂️ �� to Florence ➕ Kristian. ������ ���� Morpher Wheel, ➕ it turns into double �� that �� at each other. Marph ☁ forms. Kristian & Florence Marph: (���� its hands) �� hah! suddenly ��, ➕ ���� �� ➕ screaming, then jumps into river ➕ sinks. ✂️ �� to ��. Tess has her �� closed ➕ = swinging at Peeñata. Partygoers: Rock ��! Kristian: (Popping �� from �� of screen.) �� ��?!? Kristian ➕ Florence: Morph! [ Kristian & Florence Morph rushes to other side of river.] Kristian & Florence Morph : (In Kristian’s ��.) BALOOñATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! �� into ��. When smoke clears, all of partygoers, now with a non-morphed Florence ➕ Kristian, = �� ��, burnt, ��, ➕ melt into metallic pools. Tess’ meter floats away ➕ decreases Tess: Zzzzzzuper lamezzzzzzzz. (Sunglasses lower.) Letter Carrier at Sheldon’s ��. As ����️���� ��, it pans through his ceramic figurine collection. Sheldon: Ceramic Piranha Carcharodontosaurus... Porcuking, Bengalscorp, ➕... ��…Ceramic Plusharch! (Imagines Plusharch, a fake version of it materializes �� empty section of shelf. ✂️ to Sheldon, ����️����’s �� at a ��) Available online ➡️��! I buy now! (Clicks "Buy Now" button ➕ item gets ��.) Wonder when arrive. (���� a knock �� his �� then opens it.) puts some ✉️ in a �� ➕ ���� off. Sheldon: (�� a �� �� �� ➕ peels it off to read it.) "Sorry... I missed ������. - Postwoman Zoe"? knock �� �� ➕ Sheldon opens again, only to find that there = ❎ special delivery but another �� �� his �� with same message. Sheldon: (Growls ➕ takes �� off of his ��.) "Sorry... I missed ������. - Postwoman Zoe"?!? (Rips �� in pieces ➕ dials a number.) Pick ��, pick ��, pick ��, pick ��, pick ��, pick ��, pick ��... to Sebastian �� other line. Sebastian: ����? Sheldon: Sebastian, Zoe deliver; I keep missing! digs into Sheldon's �� Sebastian: Zoe ��... but... ������ Christians ⛔️... her with stone... solid plan. changes to outside Sheldon's ��. A boulder lands in a gorge behind Sheldon ➕ Sebastian jumps ��. Sebastian: Boulder wall ⛔️... Zoe stone ❄️. ������ get Plusharch! zooms pass Sheldon ➕ Sebastian ➕ ⤴️⤵️ boulder wall, ➕ another �� flutters ��. Sheldon: "Sorry... I missed ������."...? (Both glare at each other.) �� to Sheldon's ��, where Sheldon = �� �� again, Sebastian = next to him. Sheldon: Pick ��, pick ��, pick ��, pick ��, pick ��, pick ��, pick ��... to Kristian �� other line. Kristian: ����? Sheldon: ❎ Plusharch! Help! digs to Sheldon's ��. Kristian: Zoe speedy... but I have... stone-solid plan! changes, outside Sheldon's �� again. Kristian: ������ dig, ������ ☁, Zoe here, ������ catch; Plusharch! puts in ✉️ ➕ ���� off Kristian: ��! DIGGER! [ Christians dig ➕ Zoe comes zooming.] Kristian: I catch Zoe! Sheldon: I catch! �� ����-a-mole with Christians ➕ zooms off, leaving all of them covered in ��. Sheldon: (Holding a Morpher Wheel.) ��������, I have stone ➕ solid plan! [ Christians ���� Morpher Wheel, turning into �� drawings ➕ crumbling ��, Merphing, ➕ chase ↪️ Zoe.] Christian Merph: ⏳ to crush... your rush! [ Christian Merph transforms into a boulder. Zoe �� boulder with a shocked ��, ➕ then boulder gets closer, ➕ closer, until it finally reaches Zoe, �� her ⤴️⤵️. ↪️ dust clears, ������ = DEMORPHED ➕ Zoe = lying �� ground.] Zoe: (Hands Sheldon a ��.) �� for Sheldon. Sheldon: (Rips �� open, gasps.) It adorable! Ceramic Plusharch! I got it! ������ plan ��! Woohoo! (��, other Christians ��.) ��, ��! (�� Plusharch �� ground ➕ his �� turns to �� ➕ then ����️���� �� his head off with a Skeet Shotgun, sending cerebrum jelly ➕ iron shards ✈️, while other Christians �� in ��.) Another Norpher starts in Norpher Land. Major Norpher: Alright, Norphers! Norpher 3: Norph. (Salutes.) Norpher 2: Norph. (Salutes.) Norpher 1: Norph! (Hits Norpher 2 while doing salute.) Major Norpher: (�� at a chalkboard with a crassly-drawn Zak, Sebastion, ➕ Morpher Wheel �� it.) If ������ = gonna get serious about ⛔️ Morphers from Morphing, ������ have gotta start by fracturing all their Morpher Wheels! ������ = gonna bring an Ingrid Morpher Wheel! (�� Norpher 1.) ➕ ������ = gonna bring ������ an Ernest Morpher Wheel! (Kicks Norpher 2.) ➕ ������! ������ = gonna bring ������ a Christian Morpher Wheel! Now, dig! (Pushes a shovel at Norpher 3, ����️���� digs ➕ Norpher 1 ���� in, his face melted.) �� so ��?! Where = ������ Ingrid Morpher Wheel?! (Norpher 3 comes out of pit.) What happened to ������? (Norpher 3 ��, revealing a footprint �� his butt.) Uh ��! A Christian footprint! ����! These Norphers = hopeless! (⚡️ electrocutes him ➕ Norpher 2 appears in another zap.) Well, Norpher? Norpher 2: Norph. Norph. (Takes out a Christian/Ernest Morpher Wheel from his backpack.) Major Norpher: (Maniac ��.) A Morpher Wheel! (Zak & Sebastian Morph appears from Norpher 2's backpack.) IT = A Morph!! (Zak & Sebastian Morph summons hovering stones that surround ➕ electrocute him.) ������ �������� = IDIOTS!! ��. Norpher 1: Norph! Changing a Light [ episode starts in a skyscraper in Urban Mountain. ✂️ to inside, Tess = standing behind a desk, �� a mortarboard ➕ using a pointer to �� to a chalkboard with an illustration of a �� �� it. Vincent ➕ Zak = �� �� stools.] Tess: ➡️��, ������ �� how many Ernest villagers it will take to change a �� bulb! Vincent: When will ������ EVER ��➡️�� need to know that!? breaks, Vincent shrieks. Tess: (Dryly, �� narrowed in offense.) ������ just needed to �� it. Zak ➕ Vincent: (Huddling each other) ������ = FRIGHTENED! Tess: Everyone calm �� ➕ �� for a �� bulb! (Vincent ➕ Zak separate ➕ ���� towards other sides of room.) Zak: (�� �� his helmet) ����, I found a Hamanossi BLT! (Picks �� ��, Tess' �� narrows in frusteration) Will this help? Vincent: ����, what = this? (�� his gloves ��, holding Morpher Wheel.) I found a Morpher Wheel! Tess: (Sunglasses narrows in annoyance) But a Morpher Wheel = �� a ��. (�� her ponytail ��, holding a �� bulb.)But this =! Now how to reach? Let ������ Merph! ➕ use... Vincent: MORPHER WHEEL! (���� towards others.) 3️⃣ grab Morpher Wheel. Morpher Wheel morphs into a titanic ��. Ernests: (With ♥️ coming from their faces.) Awwwwwwwwwww. ( �� �� ivy out of its ��, �� Morphers, ➕ ��) MEEEERPH! [ Ernests Merph's whole body = outlined with radiance.] Ernests Max: (Inserts ��.) �� enough power. (Puts ponytail in socket ➕ amplifies �� bulb, as its circuit boards overload with �� ➕ �� everything ��.) to outside, ���� �� Bulb �� �� ��. Ernests Max: (Off screen.) How many Merphs will it take to change THAT ��!? Stoneball Kristian: Stone ��! (�� Stone ��.) Ingrids: (��) Stone ��! Sheldon: (Gets crushed by stone, shoves it off of him. Sheldon = killed) Florence: Stone �� �� fun, gals. Let ������ ��. Zoe: I am speedy, but I am ❎ ��. ❎ way. Florence: Vanessa? Vanessa: (Droops ��, Florence ➕ Zoe �� at each other with ��) Uh, well um...������ know I am um… busy...��? (Bursts into �� from stress) Florence: (Middle fingers, ���� ⤴️⤵️ towards Christians) I will ��. Christians: (��.) Kristian: ��, ������ serious. TEAMS! (Sheldon, reconstructed, �� stone in ☁️) Sebastian: �� �� ��! (Sebastian kicks it towards Florence, who panics ➕ scrambles ��.) Kristian: Get under it, GET UNDER IT! (Florence's �� generator sets stone �� ��) ��—BAAAAAAALL! (�� inflamed Stone at Sebastian ➕ Sheldon causing Sebastian to become horrified. ����️���� jumps into Sheldon's arms ➕ both = hit by �� stone. ✂️ to ��❄️ background, Sheldon ➕ Sebastian = �� ��, both entirely melted into liquid alloys.) Kristian ➕ Florence: �� �� Morph ��! Ingrids ➕ Christians: MORPH!!! ➕ Zoe morph, Florence ➕ Kristian morph, ➕ Sebastian ➕ Vanessa morph. Each form a firey stone ➕ launch it towards each other. ✂️ to Urban Mountain, Vincent = laying out �� a lawn chair, holding a tanning mirror. Vincent: I will never get a tan! (A �� shock from �� hits Vincent, his entire body = now liquid xenon.) �� �� WHAT ��?!? Incorrect Colors Vincent ➕ Sheldon: (���� in.) RUNNN! [ Norphers = chasing Vincent ➕ Sheldon, chanting. A single Norpher �� group.] Norpher: NORPH! Vincent: TURN!! ➕ Sheldon make turn, Norphers ���� into stone ➕ it breaks. Vincent: KEEP ����! [ swarm of Norphers follows them, a single 1️⃣ pops �� in front.] Norpher: NORPH!!! �� to Vincent ➕ Sheldon, ������ = still ����. Vincent: ������ got a Morpher Wheel? Sheldon: ��, ��! I got Morpher Wheel! (Pulls out Hamanossi BLT.) Hamanossi BLT? ��, F**�� ZAK! (�� �� behind him.) ������ got Morpher Wheel? Vincent: (Pulling out a Frost/F. Ganish Morpher Wheel.) ��, but this 1️⃣ = incorrect colors! Sheldon: W! come to �� of a cliff with a skid. ������ turn �� ➕ react in shock. Norphers = surrounding them. Norpher: Norph! Norph! Nix! Nooooooooooooooooooorph! jumps ➕ breaks off edge. 2️⃣ of them �� off, Morpher Wheel �� to them, as Vincent grabs onto Sheldon. ✂️ to Frostbitten ��. Fiona = ✈️ �� ➕ ���� Wilhelm screaming. Fiona: Huh? (✈️ off.) to Farmlands. Gordon = making a totem pole from a log ➕ ���� screams. ����️���� then goes to save them, ��. ✂️ �� to Vincent ➕ Sheldon, still ��. Fiona ✈️ �� to them. Vincent ➕ Sheldon: Fiona! (Fiona ✈️ off, ������ continue Wilhelm screaming.) to midair. Fiona breathes out ❄️ ➕ forms a ⛄️️ slide with a jump ➕ a ��. ✂️ to edge of a cliff. Gordon gnaws out a troika ➕ holds it out. Vincent ➕ Sheldon land in it ➕ Sheldon catches Morpher Wheel. ������ = screaming in shock now as sleigh goes through slide. Fiona breathes out a mound of ❄️, ➕ ������ make a landing in it. Vincent ➕ Sheldon: (Popping out of ❄️.) Radical ��! Radical ��! [ Norphers �� off edge of cliff, still chanting.] Sheldon: Fiona! Gordon! (Digs out Morpher Wheel.) Incorrect colors = correct colors for ������! ➕ Gordon catch Cubit. A ���� mustache ➕ beard �� �� them ➕ an electrical razor shaves it, forming Fiona & Gordon Morpher. ✂️ �� to Norphers. ������ �� in groups ➕ destroy icy slide piece by piece. Fiona & Gordon Mix: (Cranks ponytail �� a pulley ➕ carves out an ❄️ �� that �� �� Major Norpher. ����️���� then imitates Major Norpher’s ��.) ����! ⛔️ at �� ➕ salute in ��. 1️⃣ Norpher shakes nervously. Vincent, Sheldon, Fiona, ➕ Gordon �� past, Norphers still salute. Fiona: Well, that ought to hold them. Grill Cubes [ Sid, Vanessa, Vincent ➕ Kristian = enjoying their snacks ➕ making sounds of ��. Sid �� his ❄️ cube ➕ it �� onto Vanessa's BBQ.] Vanessa: ���� ������!! ������ got ❄️ cube in ������ BBQ. �� his zappers �� Kristian's stones. Kristian: ➕ ������ got zappers in ������ stones! ➕... Vanessa: (��.) ...it =... Vanessa ➕ Kristian: (Jumping ��.) ��! Everyone: Morph! (Sid ➕ Vanessa Morph, Vincent ➕ Kristian Morph) to a stand. A Sid & Vanessa Morph = behind it, �� a �� ��. Sid & Vanessa Morph: (Farts out 2️⃣ samples of Grill Cubes onto a plate, �� in Sid’s ��.) Get your piping ��, frozen Grill Cubes! to another stand across trail. A Vincent & Kristian Morph = behind it. Vincent & Kristian Morph: (Farts out a ���� mound of Pop Rocks, �� in Vincent’s ��.) Get your fresh popped Pop Rocks right here, 1️⃣ bash! ���� �� trail excitedly with a bash in hand. Gordon: �� ��, �� ��, �� ��, �� shitt! I got 1️⃣ bash! Now, where to spend it for �� ��? (����️���� �� his �� excitedly ➕ goes ⤴️⤵️ to Grill Cubes stand.) Free samples? Sid & Vanessa Morph: But, of course, sir. (Gordon erotically sucks 2️⃣ samples �� a vacuum cleaner.) Gordon: ���� sir, I would �� to purchase-- Vincent & Kristian Morph: Get your free sample Pop Rocks! (Gordon zips ⤴️⤵️ ➕ sucks �� sample.) Gordon: I will buy! Sid ➕ Vanessa: (Off screen.) Morph! �� Sid & Vanessa Morph: (In Sid’s ��.) Free sample! (Launches a ���� Grill Cube into air from his head.) Gordon: Sample! (����️���� jumps �� ➕ �� it, shivering.) Vincent ➕ Kristian: Morph! (Vincent ➕ Kristian Morph again ➕ jump into air, launching out ���� of Pop Rocks from his fingers.) ➕ Vanessa Morph again ➕ do same, ↪️ a second ������ ⛔️ ➕ Gordon collapses onto ground, turned into a literal bloated ��. Vanessa, Sid, Kristian, ➕ Vincent ���� �� to him. Vanessa: So... Kristian: ...which snack... Sid: ...= ������... Vincent: ...gonna buy? Gordon: ❌! (Vanessa, Kristian, Sid ➕ Vincent ��.) I am stuffed! Norpher Morph Over starts in Norpher Land. Major Norpher: Alright Norphers! If ������ = gonna steal Morpher Wheels from Morphers, (Paints 1️⃣ Norpher ���� ➕ 1️⃣ Norpher ��) ������ gotta �� �� a Morpher! Now, (�� 1️⃣ of paint buckets ➕ proceeds to kick Norphers 1️⃣ at a ⏳) GO..get ������... some MORPHER WHEELS! ➕ I am gonna stand here! land �� Baylee ➕ Luke. Baylee: bump ��, ���� there little Morphers! ������ = gonna �� "Sling!" Luke: ��! ➕ Luke Morph, Baylee & Luke Morph holds a Morpher Wheel towards Norphers. Baylee & Luke Morph: (In Baylee's ��.) Wanna �� ������? nervously accept Morpher Wheel. Baylee & Luke Morph: Well, Morph! [ Norphers �� at each other ➕ cautiously Morph, which �� with �� Norpher laying �� �� of ���� Norpher.] ���� Norpher: M-Morph? Baylee & Luke Morph: (��) ������ guys = retarded. �� ya later! (Slings away.) triumphantly go �� to Norphers Land with Morpher Wheel. Major Norpher = still standing where ����️���� was. Major Norpher: Morphers?! Norphers: ❎! Norph! Norph! Norph! Norph! Norph! Norph! Norph! Major Norpher: KILL THOSE ����! swarm comes from nowhere, toppling ⤴️⤵️ Major Norpher, ➕ dismembers Norphers. Major Norpher pops �� �� ➕ escapes with Morpher Wheel. Major Norpher: Morpher Wheel = all mine! & Luke Morph launches from nowhere ➕ snatches Morpher Wheel from Major Norpher. Baylee & Luke Morph: ���� ������! Major Norpher: ������ �� Morphers! Wintery Half Pipe [ Sid, Fiona, Krish, Jake, Florence, ➕ Kristian stand �� 1️⃣ side of a half-pipe made of ❄️.] All: ⛄️️ HALF PIPE! Fiona ➕ Krish: First! �� �� half pipe, while Fiona ✈️ behind. Krish pulls out a Morpher Wheel, ➕ Fiona bites it. Fiona ➕ Krish: Morph! & Krish Morph ✈️ �� to beginning of half pipe, others start �� randomly. Kristian: ��➡️�� ��! Sid: That = awesome, guys! Florence: I am so �� for ������! Sid: Next! ➕ Jake �� �� ��. Jake: Rarahh! Haa daa dah daraah daaghh!!! ➕ Sid do same thing. Sid ➕ Jake: Morph! �� �� logs ➕ ❄️ poles, making stairs to ���� �� to beginning of half pipe. All: (Randomly). All right! Cool! ��! Kristian: Last! ➕ Kristian start ��. Kristian pulls out a Morpher Wheel as it ✨ ��. Kristian: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! when Florence ➕ Kristian reach other side... Florence ➕ Kristian: MARPH! Florence & Kristian Murp: Marph. Marph. Aheeheehee! (Marph �� ➕ �� through icy half pipe.) Morphers: ��! Ouch! ➕ Kristian pop out of hole ������ created, frigid. Fiona: (✈️ in.) It = ��... Sid: (Sliding in.) ...to be a Frost! �� with �� popping �� ➕ switching to HEN DET. Hamanossi Conveyor Belt Craziness with Ted ➕ Luke �� chef �� in a �� with various conveyor belts. Some have zwieback slices, another has Hamanossi slices. Luke uses his �� to grab a Hamanossi slice ➕ place it �� a pumpernickel slice �� a belt, while Ted stretches an arm to grab another loaf slice ➕ place it �� ��. Pan �� to a dispenser that buzzes with a neon scarlet “Hamanossi” sign. It �� �� out onto a plate. Zak ���� in. Zak: Hamanossi BBBLT! (Spirals �� with an ⚡️ buzz.) �� �� out Zak: Hamanossi BLT! (Happily ���� his arms.) glances at a lever. Another �� �� out Zak: (Happily ���� ➕ stomping in place.) Hamanossi BLT!! at lever again ➕ another �� �� out. Zak: (Happily stomping in place.) Hamanossi BLT!!! (Buzzes.) ���� ⤴️⤵️ to lever ➕ sets it to “Speedy”. ✂️ �� to ��, a �� blinks �� ➕ Ted ➕ Luke �� �� in shock. Ted extends an arm to keep bottom �� from moving away, which causes it to pile ��. Hamanossi slices hit Luke in face while zwieback slices hit Ted in testes. Both of them moan in shock ➕ ��. ✂️ �� to Zak, who = �� plate. Zak: (Jumps ��.) ��! (Jumps �� again.) SA-HANWICHES!! (⛔️ jumping, �� �� in ��.)...��? �� to ��. Ted ➕ Luke = now buried in pumpernickel ➕ Hamanossi slices. ������ toss a Morpher Wheel in air ➕ it spins �� a �� ⏳. ������ = now in a spinning ☕️ cup �� that spirals them ��. Ted ➕ Luke: Morph! & Luke Morph spirals his arms �� a few ⏳ ➕ grabs 2️⃣ �� slices ➕ a Hamanossi slice, ➕ them forms them into a ��. ����️���� speedily makes a ton as conveyor belt keeps going. Pan �� dispenser, a ton of �� have now fallen onto plate, with Zak happily ⏰��. Zak: Hamanossi! = now a �������� mound of �� �� plate. Zak pops out from behind it. Zak: ��… (Swallows wide.) ���� in from other side ➕ devours entire pile of ��, then ���� away. Zak’s �� = agape. Jawg: Hamanossi… Zak: …BLTS... (��.) Vaudeville opens ⤴️ crimson curtain ➕ pans �� to props chest ➕ Morpher Wheel table. Gordon ➕ Krish ���� onstage ➕ �� at each other. Gordon ➕ Krish: Heeheheehehehee....mooorph… takes a Morpher Wheel ➕ holds it towards Gordon. 2️⃣ �� �� come out of Morpher Wheel ➕ swirl �� them, as laughter = heard ➕ Krish ➕ Gordon �� �� nervously. Gordon ➕ Krish: Morph! has a mummer suit ➕ ��. ����️���� puts �� his fingers, then snaps them ��. Melodeon �� �� in background. Gordon ➕ Krish : Morph! Morph juggles props promptly for a second. ���� �� �� �� in background. Gordon ➕ Krish: Morph! Morph = �� a Yem ➕ backwards visor. ����️���� street performs smoothly ➕ moonwalks offscreen. Hiphop �� �� in background. Gordon ➕ Krish: Morph! Morph �� ➕ dances off screen. Accordion �� = �� again. Gordon ➕ Krish: Morph! Morph = �� tights ➕ holding a stereo, swinging �� ➕ forth �� a line �� to his waist. Rock �� �� in background. Gordon ➕ Krish: Morph! Gordon & Krish Morph: (�� Bard's costume, holding a cranium, �� in Krish’s ��. Harpsichord �� �� in background.) To Morph, or �� to Morph? That = question. Gordon ➕ Krish: Morph! Gordon & Krish Morph: (�� a coconut bra, Carmen Miranda fruit ��, ➕ fake eyelashes. feather boa that was in prop chest = now �� his neck, which ����️���� slides with his hands while ����️���� dances. ����️���� �� in Gordon’s ��. ���� �� �� in background.) E mele ana, I kekahi mea-E mele ana, I kekahi mea-E mele ana, I kekahi mea-E mele ana, I kekahi mea-E mele ana, I kekahi mea-E mele ana, I kekahi mea! Gordon ➕ Krish: Morph! Gordon & Krish Morph: (�� a �� with ���� ��, holding a ��. ����️���� �� in Krish’s ��. Seinfeld bass riff �� in background.) …That = ❎ Norpher; that = ������ brother-in-law! (�� to himself, turns off-screen in shock.) pie splatters onto screen with a “PIE” logo same as “Morph” splash. Gordon ➕ Krish: (Off-screen) PIE! ➕ Krish = ��, exhausted. ✂️ to Vanessa, Sid ➕ Vincent, �� at a voting table. ������ each �� a button ➕ scarlet X in front of them each buzzes ��. A depressed sigh = heard from collective audience. Gordon ➕ Krish: (Disappointed) Morph… into Age Last Morph again as downbeat melodeon �� ��. Morph �� itself with a tommy ��. Iris out onto blood splatter. ��. F. Ganish Wood Throw starts with title getting carved out of a log. �� shifts to ��, Jake, ➕ various totem poles. �� WOOD ��! (Tosses wood into air.) Jake: R r r r RUFF RUFF r r r RUFF RUFF RUFF! catches wood, tosses it, wood hits 4️⃣ totem poles. ��: 4️⃣! ��! �� that! lands �� Jake's face, Jake struggles to keep it balanced while ����️���� happily garbles ➕ �� �� unimpressed, tosses log, log hits 5️⃣ totem poles. Jake: 5️⃣! (�� ➕ happily growls, �� ⬆️�� surprised, then determined.) ��: (Catches log) R r r r r r r O ����! (Tosses wood again) hits 6️⃣ logs but goes out of bounds, log heads for Sid ➕ Florence while ������ listen to ���� grand �� �� �� a ghetto blaster. Sid ➕ Florence: H m? (Log lands �� them simultaneously, burying them �� to their necks.) O OF! excitedly dabs ��: 6️⃣! 6️⃣! I GOT 6️⃣! taps ��'s shoulder, �� ➕ Jake �� Sid use Florence's face to �� their log to a crisp, �� ➕ Jake �� nervous. Sid: ❎ more wood, ❎ more Wood ��. H m p h! [ log crumbles to soot.] ��: (To Jake) I �� ������ tricks them... (pulls out Ingrid/Frost Wheel) ➕ Morph them. ����️���� e ����️���� e ����️���� e ����️���� e ����️���� e...����️���� e ����️���� e! (Jake �� him in ��) ➕ Florence go �� to ��, yawn ➕ stretch arms but ���� Wheel. sucks them both �� ➕ �� in a spray of ����. Sid ➕ Florence: MARPH! ��: ����️���� ����️����! Morpher ��! H y UGH! (�� Sid & Florence Marph, Marph hits totem poles randomly) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20... High Five �� with title getting squashed by �� ➕ Krish's high 5️⃣. ��: High 5️⃣! �� ��: More! finds a Morpher Wheel. Krish ➕ Sid Morph ➕ proceed to high 5️⃣ �� multiple ⏳ while ����️���� �� again, but manically this ⏳. ��: ✅, ✅, ✅, ✅, YE E ES!! (Flips ⤴️⤵️ log to get behind it.) MORE! (Gets �� �� it.) Sid: ❎ more Morpher Wheels. ��: I got 1️⃣! (Takes Morpher Wheel from his ��.) MORE! ➕ Sid catch Morpher Wheel in shock ➕ Marph, Marph struggles to stay balanced ➕ stretches 1️⃣ of his arms out in vain. ��: High 5️⃣! High 5️⃣! High f i (Marph lands �� ��, resumes �� in a ��.) ❎ o o o moo o o re... Lift starts with Luke reading out tag �� Baylee's ��. Luke: To Baylee: Stay cool �� your birthday! From Luke. Heheheheh... ���� past. ��: Hurry �� Luke, Baylee's �� = �� �� floor! Luke: Coo o o o om mm mm ii ii ii ii in n n n n n n n g! ���� past. Vincent: ����, Luke! ���� past. Vanessa: Excuse ������, Luke! other Mixels except Baylee, Florence, Zoe, ➕ Ted ���� past. Tess, Krish, Kristian ➕ Sheldon: ��! ⏰�� impatiently in �� �� for Luke ➕ Zorch ���� past. Zorch: �� ��! Too ��, Luke Duke! closes ➕ Luke's ❄️ �� melts. Luke: O u u u ugh h h h! Now I will never make it in ⏳... appears out of nowhere from behind holding a Morpher Wheel. Ted: ������ will get there in ti-i-i-i-i-i-i-������! Luke: Mo morph! grabs onto Morpher Wheel. It hits ground ➕ �� out �� that forms words "Go ⏳". Luke & Ted Mix, still holding melted ��, attaches his feet to walls, ➕ then launches upwards. ✂️ to ��, other Morphers = surrounding a table, where Baylee = �� next to a �� with candles in it. Vanessa, Zoe, Tess, Vincent, ��, Gordon, Kristian ➕ Sebastian: ♪ ���������� to Baylee! ♪ = about to �� out her candles �� her �� but Luke & Ted Morph �� through it, splattering pieces. Luke & Ted Mix: (In Luke's ��) ♪ ���������� to... ♪ hands Baylee a damp ��, Baylee ⬆️�� depressed. Baylee: ♪ ...������ e e e e e e e e e e e e! ♪ �� yourself. Category:Blog posts